


Late Night Trials and Tribulations

by LadyBubs125



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner is a Mother, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Last Minute Homework, Late Night Takeout, Only Mildly Tho, POV Bruce Banner, Precious Peter Parker, Stressed Peter, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBubs125/pseuds/LadyBubs125
Summary: Tony wants to work, Peter is Stressed and Bruce is Tired.





	Late Night Trials and Tribulations

  It was exactly 11 pm when Bruce collapsed on to the stool by the kitchen island. It started at 10 pm, he attempted to haul Tony away from his lab with minimal success. Then he attempted to lure him away with late night takeaway. No luck. All he got was a locked door to the face against FRIDAY’s better judgment.

  So, now he was sat in the communal kitchen contemplating why he was here. He had seven PhDs goddamn it, so why was he upset that he couldn’t mother hen Tony properly?

  “Mr. Banner, Mister Parker is requesting to see you. Shall I tell him your location?” FRIDAY’s disembodied voice enquired.

  “Yeah, send him in, FRIDAY,” Bruce replied

  Peter was nice, at least that’s what Bruce thought. He didn’t see Peter a lot, but when he did, he could see how naturally curious he was. Maybe that’s what made him so intelligent, he always wanted to know why something worked or how it worked. It was truly enticing to see him work, the way his face would contort depending on his thoughts. His eyebrows knitting together when he doesn’t understand something or his cheeks flushing when he gets praised by “Mr. Stark”.

  Bruce was detached from his thoughts by the rapid _pitter-patter_ of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Oddly enough, Bruce was nervous, he didn’t do well around people. What would Peter want him for anyway?

  “Hey Doctor Banner, I need some- WOAHH!” Peter skidded past in what Bruce guessed was his socks, though that was an educated guess. A _thunk_ quickly followed, indicating he’d hit something, probably a cabinet.

  Peter stumbled into the kitchen, gripping the doorframe for support. Bruce gave Peter a once-over and his heart sank, he grasped his suit in his right hand. He must just want the other guy to fight some villain, Rhino seemed to be the other guy’s scene. Yeah, that sounds about right.

  “Doctor Banner, I need some help-“ Peter started, dragging a nervous hand through his hair, but Bruce quickly cut him off.

  “Listen Peter, I don’t think I can help you take out a villain.” Bruce cringed once he’d finished, he sounded awkward and blunt, but he had enough sense to know that bringing the big guy out isn’t a good idea.

  “Eh ok…?” Peter stuttered, he blinked owlishly at Bruce before breaking out of his stupor, “But I need help with my biology project because I left it to the last minute-and-I-just-got-back-from-patrol-and-please-HELP-ME!” Peter rambled all in one breath.

  Bruce’s eyebrows knitted together, Peter wanted _him?_ That was new.

  “Erm… Sure, go get your stuff then.” Bruce tried to smile reassuringly though he wasn’t convinced it really worked. But Peter’s face broke into a grin, the type that can light up an entire room and change someone’s day.

  “Okay,” He beamed, bounding on the spot, “Wait there.” Peter skidded around while surprising remaining upright.

  Maybe Bruce could understand why Tony liked him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Better than the last Fic I wrote... still sorry about that.
> 
> I feel so full of ideas, can't wait to crash. :)


End file.
